Seeing Indigo
by CaliahAndTauran
Summary: A small Gamzee and Eridan drabble, based on a tumblr prompt. Rated T for swearing.


_**(A/N:**_

 _ **Caliah: This is an AU I got off of Tumblr (I don't claim to own it.) I wanted to write a little drabble, and my friend requested this AU with Gamzee and Eridan.**_

 _ **Reviews are love!**_

" _ **I got involved in a car crash and before I lose consciousness the only person I could think about was you and it makes me so sad because I don't even know your name" AU**_

Eridan Ampora would never of thought himself as a reckless person. He often liked to be at least two steps ahead of everyone, whether it be in current events or social gatherings. He was the first to know about a party and the last to leave it, always making sure everyone got home safely.

People wouldn't have exactly called him caring, his biting words made many carry disdain for him, but those who truly knew him would call him a douchebag with a fond smile.

Most days one could find Eridan taking online classes, holed up in his room with an entire pizza slowly being eaten. Some days he'd lounge around his living room playing video games with his friends Feferi and Karkat, or simply watching TV.

One could say Eridan Ampora lead an extremely ordinary life, never going far from home and never taking risks or chances. Honestly, he preferred it that way. He was comforted by the fact that he could have a life of simplicity, and never would have thought for a single moment that anything would ever change that.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

"We're out of soda."

"Excellent deduction Sherlock."

"Fuck off Watson."

A tall and lean young man adjusted his large glasses, and got off his couch with a sigh.

"I guess I can go get more."

"Just hurry it up Eridan, I want to finish the movie."

Eridan Ampora rolled his eyes as he tugged on his black converse, incredulous as to why his friend liked romcoms so much.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, feel free to watch it without me."

Karkat shot his friend a half hearted glare, his hand inching towards the TV remote.

"You're going to miss the good parts."

"What a shame," the taller boy said wryly.

He grabbed his purple jacket off the coat hanger near the door, and tugged it on before looking at his reflection in a window near the entryway. Hazel eyes stared back, framed by gelled back black hair.

"Jesus fuck Eridan, stop being a vain prat and get me my soda!"

Karkat launched an empty can at him, and hit Eridan in the back of the head. The taller boy scowled at his friend, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

"Asshole…"

 **o0o0o0o0o**

The drive to the store was uneventful, and Eridan blasted pop music through his shitty car speakers to make up for the dullness. He pulled into the the drug stores parking lot, wondering if he should've gone to the supermarket instead. It was farther away, but in a less sketchy part of the neighborhood.

With a grunt he climbed out of his car. He was already here, and the soda was cheaper anyways. Might as well. Eridan strode quickly to the store's entrance, eyes down.

"Hey, brother, got any loose change?"

The ebony haired boy jerked his head up at the voice. Next to the automatic doors sat a lanky boy. He had wild brown hair, that looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. He wore gray sweat pants, and a black hoodie, which would have made him look simple if it weren't for his face. His eyes were large, and an unusual shade of blue that looked almost purple.

"I-i only have my card on me. Sorry mate."

The brunette gaze him an apologetic smile, as if he were sorry for asking.

"What do you need?"

The young man blinked in surprise.

"Some food would be all up and great. Maybe a Faygo."

Eridan wrinkled his nose. He had tried that soda before, and was in his opinion too sweet.

"Faygo's disgustin'."

The monochrome clad boy let out a raspy laugh.

"Faygo's my liquid motherfucking miracles, but I know what you mean. My ex thought so too."

"Come on, I'll get you lunch. My treat."

The boys indigo eyes lit up, and he scrambled to his feet.

"Thanks bro."

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Eridan Ampora never took risks, and he had definitely considered hanging around a homeless person one. They lied about what they wanted money for, or were desperate enough to take what they wanted. They often had bad backgrounds, why else would they be on the streets?

Today he changed his mind. If stepping out of his comfort zone could make someone this happy, he'd do it in an instant. Eridan let the stranger pick out a sandwich from the deli, two bottles of grape faygo, a bag of chips, and a carton of cookies and with every item the boys smile grew wider. They didn't talk much besides the random small talk that popped up and opinions on different brands. Despite this, Eridan found himself enjoying his company.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Eridan and the indigo eyed boy parted ways with a smile and a nod half an hour after they met. The shorter of the two had told the other he had a friend waiting back at his house, and if he'd be lucky they met again. Eridan Ampora was now back in his car, his music blaring out open windows, and grocery bags full of soda and snacks strewn all over the passenger seat. He was so busy thinking about his indigo eyed stranger that he didn't see it coming.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Eridan Ampora would have never thought himself as a reckless person. He was a careful driver, almost too careful. He drove slower than many people would have liked, and was use to the seemingly never ending stream of angry car horns aimed at him. The one day he wasn't careful enough, was the day he died.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Eridan's world fell apart, shattered by the semi he just hit. His car flipped, and a spray of glass cut into his pale skin. Something hit his head, and the pain made bright flashes flit across his vision. Now he was hanging upside down, the car still. He couldn't move, something was crushing his arm, and the agony was excruciating. Soda and blood alike ran down his arms, warm and sticky. The ebony haired boys mind was starting to cloud, and he thought one last thing before his vision faded.

 _Fuckin' hell, I didn't even know his name._


End file.
